Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, and refreshers, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating according to a cycle of operation. A dispensing system may be provided for dispensing a treating chemistry as part of the cycle of operation. A controller may be operably connected with the dispensing system and may have various components of the laundry treating appliance to execute the cycle of operation. The cycle of operation may be selected manually by the user or automatically based on one or more conditions determined by the controller.
To date, most commercially available, household laundry treating appliances with a dispensing system have primarily been clothes washers, where the treating chemistry is dispensed as part of the wash liquid. Recently, dispensing systems are being placed with clothes dryers where it is not possible to dispense the treating chemistry as part of a wash liquid.